Kari's Crossing
by Princess Roly
Summary: This is a little fic that I wrote while I was waiting for sleep to come. This is part one..more to come if I get enogh reviews so plz r
1. Kari's Crossing Ch 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the charaters, though I do own this plot and instances portrayed therein, any instances that derive from real life are purely coindidental. Sorry folks, that's the way it has to be! ^_^_

_ Warning: This is not a happy fic...in fact its angsty and very sad. You have been warned!_

**Kari's Crossing**

_He was gone! She could hardly believe it. Three short hours ago they'd been together and now he was gone!_

The evening had started like any other Friday evening. Hikari was getting ready for her date with Takeru. They were going to dinner then to see a movie. Both were juniors in High School and had only started dating seriously at the beginning of the school year. However they'd known each other for practically forever. Having met at age eight in the fight to save the Digital World.  


Hikari was waiting when Takeru rang the doorbell. She answered the door and greeted him with a kiss.  


Ready to go? T.K asked. Kari nodded then grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her. They'd grabbed a bite to eat at a café and raced to catch their movie. After the movie they went for a walk in the park.   


Not much later T.K had dropped Kari off at home and run to catch the train to his dad's house. Only he'd never made home. The train had crashed and T.K was gone.  


Kari couldn't believe Taichi at first when he'd told her. But when he'd broken down and cried, she'd started screaming. Tai tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.  


Kari now sat on the sofa, rocking back and forth moaning and occasionally crying out for T.K. Tai sat beside his sister and just held her, knowing he couldn't do much else for her right now. If only he could take the pain away, so she didn't need to suffer so much.  


Kari, are you OK? Tai asked the silent girl beside him. She didn't acknowledge the question, she just kept rocking back and forth. Tai held her close but she didn't seem to notice him or their parents as they sat with her.  


Finally, the girl got up and looked at Tai. He was shocked to see his beautiful sister's eyes gazing at him, they were completely soulless. She walked down the hall to her bedroom and closed the door. Tai stood up as well, he also walked down the hall to his room. Once there however, he couldn't bring himself to stay. There was no telling what his overwrought sister might do in her current state of mind. So he grabbed his pillow and walked toward her room.  


Standing outside Kari's room, Tai stood and listened. He heard Kari's broken-hearted sobs coming from inside, but he couldn't bring himself to knock on her door. He simply dropped his pillow on the floorboards outside her door and lay down on the floor. He knew he'd never sleep in his own room because it was too far away from Kari.  


Sometime during the night the sobbing ceased in Kari's room. Tai heard her get up and start walking around her room. He could imagine she was walking around, touching things that were special to her. Like the friendship bracelet T.K had given her only a month before, the dried roses hanging on the wall that he'd given her for Valentine's Day. Then the movements stopped and all was quiet for a long time. Just as Tai was starting to worry, he heard a sharp intake of breath. Tai didn't stop to think, he just raised his fist and knocked on the door. Silence.  


Tai asked, tentatively. Nothing Tai reached toward the doorknob and turned it. He pushed the door open quietly.  


Tai asked again. He saw Kari Sprawled on her bed. He ran to her side and shook her, calling her name. She rolled over and gave Tai the same blank look she'd given him earlier, completely void of all emotion. Though her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Tai sat down on the bed and gathered his hurting sister into his arms and jugged her. But she didn't hug him back, she just lay limply in his arms. Tai sat for a long time with his arms around Kari hoping for some response, but received none.   


After what seemed like an eternity, Kari moved to roll over onto her bed. Away from Tai. Tai could do nothing to stop her. She need to grieve in her own way. Tai knew that if his girlfriend (provided he had one) died in a train or any other accident he would probably act the same way Kari was now, pushing everyone away. He decided that he would simply be there for her when she need to talk or simply sit by her in silence when she needed silence.  


Tai walked slowly to the door of Kari's room, he turned to look at his sister lying on her bed starring blankly at the ceiling. He turned and bent down to pick up his pillow from the floor. He turned once more and looked upon the still figure on the bed.  


I'll be right here, Kari, if you need me. Tai spoke softly then closed the door and lay down once more in front of the entrance to Kari's room.  


T.K was my friend too, but I still can't imagine what Kari's feeling. I hope she'll be OK. Tai thought to himself. He shifted slightly, but the hard floor did not give much comfort. Tai however refused to move because Kari needed him close. Tai heard sounds once again coming from within.  


Tai lay perfectly still, listening to the crashing and shattering sounds coming from Kari's room. He was sure that Kari was destroying everything that she could get her hands on. He knew that it would do no good to try and stop her rampage. She needed to work out her anger. Finally the ruckus in Kari's room subsided and Tai heard Kari's harsh sobbing start anew.  
Tai stepped into Kari's room, then he stopped and stared. Everything was utterly and completely destroyed, save for one small thingher D-Terminal. In the midst of the chaos, huddled a small, shuddering, heaving girl. Tai stepped over debris until he could sit beside Kari. He reached over to hug her. Instead of laying limply as she'd done earlier, she clung to him as though he was her life force.  


After a while Tai noticed that Kari's D-Terminal which contained her Crest of Light had begun to fade from view.  


No Kari! Tai spoke sharply. Don't give up hope. Then as if he'd uttered a curse, her Crest vanished completely. He knew Light could not go on with Hope and T.K had been given the Crest of Hope and now that he was gone Kari's Crest would also be rendered useless. He looked down at Kari, but instead of his sweet, little sister sat a darker version of her. She had crossed over to the dark side with no hope of returning

TBC

1. Kari's Crossing chapter 1 


	2. Kari's Crossing Ch 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the charaters, though I do own this plot and instances portrayed therein, any instances that derive from real life are purely coindidental. Sorry folks, that's the way it has to be! ^_^_

_ Warning: This is not a happy fic...in fact its angsty and very sad. You have been warned!_

**Kari's Crossing:_ Chapter 2_**  
_By: Princess Roly _

_(One week later)_  
  


Tai looked at his sister, or rather the person that he thought was his sister in shock. An indescribable change had come over her. She no longer sported the light hazel eyes and light brown hair that he knew and loved, in its place dark, almost black eyes without emotion gazed back at him. Her hair once light brown and short had changed to raven black tresses that hung in long strings down her back.  
  
Gone were the pink shorts and yellow top that she adored, instead she sported black leggings and top with a black trench coat over all. Her pink fingerless gloves were replaced with long, black, elbow gloves that sparkled with pointed studs that ran the length of each finger and covering her hands.  
  
What have you done with my sister? Tai demanded, angrily clenching his fists.  
  
You don't like the Goth look, Tai? asked Kari harshly, her eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
It doesn't suit you, Tai stated, still in shock over the state of his sister's new dress code.  
  
Well, this is who I am. Kari proclaimed. Kari turned and walked to the bathroom down the hall. She needed to get away from everyone. She needed to think.  
  
However her thoughts were dark and despairing. She sat in the bathroom contemplating death, not only T.K's, but also her own. While she sat thinking her fingers caressed a glinting metal object. She held it to ensure herself of two things; one, that she could inflict pain on herself if her thoughts and feelings became too much for her and two; to ensure that she was still alive but could end that at any time.  
  
Kari hadn't actually used the blade yet, but continued to carry it with her everywhere. Her thoughts carried her to happier times, times where she stood with her friends to protect others. These thoughts however did not linger; instead they floated toward the world of the dark ocean. She felt free there, almost invincible.  
  
Without realizing what she had done, Kari had cut long gashes into her upper arms, where they'd be easily hidden by her trench coat.  
  
Much later Kari came back to her senses by a pounding on the door and Tai asking her if she was alright.  
  
I'm fine, Tai. Kari called out, then moved to wash off the blood that had run down her arms.  
  
Tai stood outside the bathroom door for ten minutes before he had gathered up the courage to knock on the door. His sister had seriously changed in the week since the accident. She had turned from sweet and innocent to hardened Goth. This change was not good. Tai knew that she needed help and fast.  
  
Tai ventured later that day. Don't you think that we should get a counselor or something for Kari? She's been acting strange lately.  
  
She's only acting out her grief. She'll get over it. Tai's mother said.  
  
I'm not so sure, Tai muttered to himself. He decided right then and there that he would keep a very close eye on Kari until his parents realized how deeply she was hurting. He hoped by then it wouldn't be too late.  
  


_(One week later)_

Kari, where's my shaver blade? Tai called out to his still fully Goth sister.  
  
How should I know? Kari called back with venom in her voice. She would never tell Tai that the blade was safely stored in her pocket for those indescribable moments where the grief simply overwhelmed her. She hadn't meant to use the blade the first time, but after that it became routine. _Brush her teeth, take a shower, cut herself, get dressed, eat breakfast_. She could never, ever tell Tai or anyone else that she had turned into a cutter. It somehow gave her strength to be able to inflict physical pain on herself to relieve her emotional pain.  
  
Tai walked into Kari's room and tried to smile at his little sister, but it became harder and harder to do because she seemed to retreat behind her wall of pain and grief every time someone came near her. If only he could figure out what was going on with her. She had been skipping school a lot lately, but when he enquired as to her whereabouts she'd just give him a cold stare and walk away.

_(One week later: three weeks since T.K's death)_

Kari walked solemnly toward the far edge of the park. She had to get away; end it all. The grief was too much, she couldn't handle the pain anymore. She reached the dense, isolated bushes at the extreme edge of the park, parting them and climbing into the opening. The branches fell shut behind her.  
  
Kari pulled out the blade.  
  
Tai sensed something was wrong, very wrong. He raised his hand to ask for permission to leave the classroom.  
  
Kari posed the blade over her wrist.  
  
Tai was granted permission and he bolted out of the room.  
  
Kari began to slowly move the blade in a downward slash.  
  
Tai ran through the crowded street toward the park.  
  
The knife bit into Kari's sensitive skin.  
  
The isolated woods seemed far away to Tai as he ran panting toward them. Somehow he knew Kari would be there.  
  
She smiled in satisfaction at the crimson river that now flowed from her white wrist. She knew it would soon be over.  
  
Tai reached the dense forest of bushes at the edge of the park, then leaned on his knees to catch his breath.  
  
Kari quickly slashed her other wrist, then waited for the blackness to welcome her in.  
  
I'm coming, T.K, Kari murmured quietly as wave after wave of pleasant darkness washed over her.  
  
Tai heard a voice.  
  
Tai asked. He received no reply. He quickly parted the bushes and saw Kari lying there, her blood spilling onto the ground beside her.  
  
Tai screamed. He gathered her up in his arms and ran. He ran like he'd never run before. He had to save her, he just had to!  
Tai finally reached the hospital and Kari was taken from his exhausted arms. The doctors laboured tirelessly to try to save the girl.  
  
Tai was taken to another room and forced to lie down. However every time a nurse or doctor walked by and he asked how his sister was doing, he always seemed to get the same reply:  
  
She's hanging on, but just barely. She doesn't seem to have the will to live.  
  
Tai lay in his bed trying to think of ways to make Kari want to live. Finally he did the only thing he could do. He focused all his energy to his crest of courage, he focused on sending some or all of that courage to Kari.  
  


TBC

1. Kari's Crossing chapter 1 2. Kari's Crossing chapter 2 


	3. Not a Chapter, but a notice to all my re...

Hello all my faithful readers,  
  
I apologize to you for not updating as promptly as I should. I have recently become very busy and have not even had time to check my email. I know that this is disappointing for you and I will try to update soon. If I don't update in the next while please forgive me.  
  
This is just a short taste of what's been going on in my life recently...  
  
I went on vacation for a week, we bought new property that included a house trailer. I've been insanely busy and haven't checked my email for about a week and a half. When we got back it turn out that they wanted to move the trailer a whole 24 hours earlier than we expected so we had to scramble to get everything done on time. Then on Saturday the firefighters came and burned down the old house that was on the property...I have pictures and will be setting up a temp. website to display them. I also had to do camera at my church on the same night and work in the morning...for the last time...grrr...the job hunt begins. Anyways, we then had to clean the trailer because this guy had never opened the windows or cleaned up after himself....really disgusting...it took me a whole day to clean the stove top, that's nasty let me tell you. It still stinks but not nearly as bad as before.   
  
So, I'm out of a job, busy with my church commitments, doing stuff that needs to be done, and trying not to freak out with all the other stuff that I'm doing.  
  
I realise that this won't excuse me from not updating, however, I do hope that everyone that reads this will cut me a little bit of slack until fall.   
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories and I hope that you will continue to do so once I begin to update again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Princess Roly 


End file.
